<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inedia by Organic_heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446719">Inedia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organic_heart/pseuds/Organic_heart'>Organic_heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Content, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organic_heart/pseuds/Organic_heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Screaming wasn’t the problem, it was the silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inedia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inedia means “hunger” or “to starve” it is also the base for the English word “inedible “ .<br/>This ties in to how Inanis is always hungry, but for that which should be inedible, flesh and life force.<br/>Inanis is Latin for “void” or “emptiness “<br/>Hebdomad is from late Latin and means “a group of seven”. More importantly it is the group name given to the seven main archons in gnostic thought</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship, Hebdomad, was filled with screaming. Some wondered if the screaming ever really stopped or if those serving aboard the ship simply became used to it. Others theorized in hushed whispers that the screaming was actually what propelled it through space.<br/>
Silence was the greatest fear for those aboard.<br/>
Because silence meant she was sated.<br/>
And she was at her most dangerous then.<br/>
The captain lurched through the corridors a trail of gore behind her. The few who foolishly tried to help their Empress-Captain landed as dried husks, all life sucked out of them and into her bloody unhinged maw. The screaming continued.<br/>
She made it to the throne room on her hands and knees. One wasn’t a hand at all anymore but a skeletal claw that scratched at the floor dragging her along. She ascended the throne as long wires and tubes plugged into her decaying body.<br/>
“Horaios!!” She shrieked, teeth falling out like small hailstones as she spoke, only to be replaced by new ones erupting as the cables pumped blood and biotic fluid into her.<br/>
The first in command, Horaios, scuttled forward from the shadows. His bird-like feet clicking against the floor.<br/>
“ Yes Mistress Inanis?” He bowed low, beak nearly touching the blood on the floor. It wasn’t hers, he could smell the difference by now. It lacked the subtle ozone smell her cybernetics gave off. This had been a crew member.<br/>
“ Bring...bring “ she could barely speak now for the pain. Raw electricity raced through exposed flesh and wires.<br/>
“Yes...I will bring. Many tributes have come for you.” He turned and waved a hand, creating a large red circle. Soon it was filled with hooded figures huddled together.<br/>
“Oh great mistress of the red star, lady of power” one began, hands held up in reverence only to be hooked buy the long chained claw extending from above the throne and brought towards Inanis. As soon as he eat within reach she was ripping into his neck, a hand punching through his ribs to get at his heart. It was still beating and the acolyte could see it as blackness took him.<br/>
One by one the herd was thinned to nothingness. Each husk thrown down revealing a healed patch of skin on her.<br/>
Horaios counted 35 husks. The number needed was increasing.<br/>
Finally she stood upon the Dias. Whole but soaked in blood. Beautiful white hair and blue eyes, ruby lips and long elegant fangs.<br/>
She was silent.<br/>
Horaios trembled in the silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>